Copper Love
by CharlieSummer7
Summary: Sam gets hurt during a hunt and Dean is scared he's going to lose his brother. They wind up comforting each other.


Copper Love

"Hold on, Sammy. Just hold on!"

Dean burst through the cabin door with Sam draped over him. The large man could barely stand up and Dean struggled under his weight. Blood seeped from Sam's face and soaked his black T-shirt. A huge gash in his side clung to the material. Trying to be gentle, Dean laid him on the couch. Sam barely fit on the beat-up sofa. His feet dangled, and he obscured the couch with his size. At the same time, he looked small and weak.

"Dammit, Sammy. Just keep breathing. I'm going to patch you up," Dean raves frantically as he runs into the kitchen to grab the first aid kit under the sink. Sam let out a garbled moan in response.

Returning with the kit, Dean kneeled on the floor next to the couch. Sam's eyes fluttered, and he struggled to focus on his brother's bright green eyes. He notices that the elder brother's brow is furrowed with worry, but he didn't understand why.

"I'm going to have to get this shirt off you," Dean mutters as he whips out a massive pair of scissors. Deftly, he cuts the bloody shirt off Sam and discards the pieces on the floor. Sam's muscular chest heaves and he labours to breath. He normally taunt abs are covered in blood as the wound in his side weeps.

Dean purses his lips as he applies bandages to the laceration and tries to stop the bleeding. With so much blood loss and a head wound, Sam struggles to stay coherent. Through narrowed eyes, he notices a large cut in Dean's cheek and he reaches out to touch his big brother's face. He doesn't understand why his brother is hurt and he wants to fix it. Dean swats his hand away, so he can focus on Sam's wound. Blackness begins to blur Sam's vision.

"Come on, Sammy. Stay with me. I need you to stay awake," Dean growls in a low voice. He's barely able to keep his emotion from catching in his throat.

"Dean...," Sam whispers, voice cracking.

"It's ok, Sammy. I'm here."

Sam nods his head aimlessly before slumping his face into the arm of the couch. He finally loses consciousness.

"Come on, Sam! Don't leave me!," Dean sobs, his tears breaking through his stone façade. He presses the gauze firmly into Sam's side and sees the blood trickle through and run down his fingers.

Hours later and Sam is still unconscious. Dean finally managed to stop the bleeding and stitch his little brother up. He also stitched the gash on his forehead before covering him in blankets to make sure he stayed warm. The cabin was small, and Dean has made sure to start a fire in the fireplace to ensure that his brother would stay warm.

Ignoring his own injuries, the cut on Dean's face remained open and dried blood crusted around the edges. The spilt skin on his knuckles remained covered in dried blood as well. However, he had managed to remove his jacket and T-shirt, so he was no longer completely covered in blood.

Sitting next to the couch, Dean rested his head next to Sam's leg. He fought to stay awake. His adrenaline rush was gone and the fatigue from the fight was hitting him. He didn't want to sleep though instead opting to watch Sam's chest rise and fall with every breath. His whole body ached and was bruised, but he refused to move away from his brother.

A few hours later and Sam woke with a throbbing headache. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and attempting to focus his gaze. Glancing around the small cabin, he recognized one of Bobby's safe places. The single room was small, but it was warm. He glanced out the window and saw the dark blue sky begin to mix with shades of pink. It must be very early in the morning.

Dean sighed in his sleep which drew Sam's attention. His eyes narrowed as he saw his brother on the floor with his head resting on Sam's thigh. Blood was caked onto his face and his broad shoulders rippled in the narrow slits of light that were starting to stream from the window. Sam frowned as Dean shivered in his sleep. Delicately, Sam lifted his large hand and ran it through Dean's short hair.

Immediately, Dean raised his head and startled awake. His hunter instincts had him reaching for the gun on his belt, but when he saw Sam's soft eyes gazing down at him, he relaxed.

"You're awake," Dean remarked gruffly, the sleep still heavy in his voice. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Sam replied quietly. "How did we get here?"

Dean stretched the aches out of his back and rubbed his eyes. "Well, we were ambushed in the warehouse. 'Bout eight vamps were hiding out in there. I took out as many as I could, but we barely got out with our lives. This was the first place I could think of."

Nodding grimly, Sam sat up so his back was against the arm of the couch. Dean began to stand up to help him, but Sam cupped his face and stilled his movement.

"Dean, you're still all beat up. We gotta get you cleaned up."

Bringing a hand to his face, his fingers brushed along Sam's hand and felt the dried blood. Sam grabbed his raised hand and inspected it. He gave his elder brother a hard look.

"Had to punch a couple of the bastards out," Dean chuckled. "Mighta messed up my hand a little, but it's not big deal."

Sam shook his head and some of his umber locks fell into his eyes. "Get me the first aid kit, Dean."

The older brother obeyed, and Sam spent a few minutes applying hydrogen peroxide to his cheek and hand while wiping away the crusted blood. Sam flinched at his own pain which throbbed through his skull and Dean went to the sink and brought him a glass of water along with some Advil.

Sam gulped down the meds while Dean added a couple of logs to the fire. He went to sit back down on the floor next to Sam and the younger brother stopped him. "Come under the blanket here with me. You have no shirt on and you'll catch your death."

Dean didn't argue as Sam pulled back the blanket. He merely crawled onto the thick couch next to his brother and rested his head on its arm. Both boys still wore their jeans, but were shirtless. Sam tucked his head into Dean's chest and Dean wrapped his arms around his younger brother. He inhaled the scent of his hair and the tension released from his shoulders slightly.

"I was so scared I was gonna lose you, Sammy."

Nuzzling into his brother's chest, Sam's lips danced along Dean's collarbone. "It's ok. Everything is ok now, Dean. I'm not going anywhere."

Dean sighed as Sam wrapped his arm around his waist while tears rolled down his cheeks and dampened Sam's hair.

It was dark again when the brothers finally woke. They had slept through the day and it was now snowing lightly outside. Both boys groaned at their cramped muscles and their bruised bodies.

"I should go shower," Sam muttered into Dean's throat.

"Yea, we should check on your stitches. Make sure it's healing properly and not getting infected."

"Well, wanna hop in the shower with me? That way you can check and wash my wound?"

Dean simply nods and grins in response.

He stood and carefully helped Sam to his feet. The taller brother was still a bit wobbly and the dull pain in his temples made him lightheaded. He wraps his arms around Dean's neck as Dean's arms slid around his waist.

"It's ok, Sammy. I got you."

Sam smiles lazily and rests his chin on the top of Dean's head, passing his cheek along his short hair. Firmly, Dean guides the gentle giant towards the bathroom.

Once both boys were in the bathroom, Dean untangles himself from Sam and turns on the water in the walk-in shower. He turns it up hot enough, so that steam begins to fill the room. Dean then faces Sam who is leaning up against the wall, watching his brother. Running his fingers along the laceration in Sam's side, he inspects the wound. The stitches seem to be holding nicely and there is no sign of infection.

Glancing into Sam's hazel eyes, Dean continues to run his fingers along his little brother's abdomen until they're grazing his pelvis and flittering along the top of his jeans. Sam rests his arms on Dean's shoulders and his fingers skirt along his broad shoulders.

Staring straight into his brother's face, Dean pops the button on his little brother's jeans and pushes them down. Sam steps out of them and then waits for Dean to continue undressing him. Sucking in a breath, Dean peels down the elastic in Sam's boxers and lets them fall to the floor.

Sam stands completely naked in front of his brother. His cock is semi-hard and leaking with pre-cum. It is long and thick even at half mast. The skin on his body is warm in the steamy room and bruises litter his body. Dean takes a second to appreciate the younger man's body, but does not touch him. Instead, he simply whispers, "Get in the shower. I'll be in there in a second to clean you up."

Simpering, Sam obeys and pulls away from Dean. He steps into the hot stream of water and whines faintly at the sensation. The muscles in his body begin to relax and the grime from the hunt begins to drift away.

He can hear Dean undo his own belt and he listens to the buckle hit the floor. The snap of elastic echoes in the small, tiled space and Dean deftly steps into the tight shower stall.

Sam turns to face his brother and he notices the softness in his emerald eyes. Love shines through his irises, but fear lingers in his pupils.

"Dean," Sam whispers as he pulls his brother to him and wraps his arms around his shoulders. "Please stop worrying. I swear I'm ok."

Wrapping his broad arms around Sam's waist, Dean gazes back into his brother's eyes. "I was so fucking scared, Sammy," Dean confesses. "I just can't lose you. Not now. Not ever."

Resting his forehead against Dean's, Sam moves his oversized hand and cups his big brother's face. "I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

Green, heavy hearted eyes pierce into his before Dean hungrily presses his lips against his brother's. Sam's hold on Dean's face tightens, not wanting him to ever pull away. They kiss desperately and impatiently as if this was their last night on earth. Dean's tongue rolls into Sam's mouth and he tastes like whiskey and smoke. Their tongues dance together as they cling to each other. The hot water cascades against their bodies and wets their skin.

Pushing Sam against the cool tile, Dean's finger tips press into Sam's waist. His kisses leave his mouth and trail along his jaw. Sam's eyes flutter at the gentle touch and he lets out a soft moan. Grinning, Dean kisses into his throat.

Sam runs his fingers along Dean's chest. He feels every muscle and scar as his hands search between his legs. At the proximity, Dean's cock springs to attention. He isn't quite as long as Sam, but his dick is unnaturally thick. It presses into Sam's thigh, while Sam's cock rests against Dean's stomach.

Reaching between the elder brother's legs, Sam wraps his hand around the throbbing cock. Dean groans into Sam's neck. "Dammit, Sammy. That feels so good."

Smirking, Sam begins to stroke his length. "Yea? You like it when your little brother touches you like that?"

Dean merely growls in response as his head lolls back.

Sam sinks to his knees and Dean places both of his hands against the wall of the shower, bracing himself. His cock bobs inches away from Sam's face. Sam's grip tightens around Dean's cock as he continues to fondle him. Peering up into his big brother's eyes, he slowly opens his mouth. He drags his cock into his mouth and over his tongue. Dean shudders at the pornographic sight.

"You want me to suck you off, Dean?," Sam asks innocently as he runs his tongue along his shaft. Dean removes one hand from the wall and grips into Sam's hair.

Licking his lips, Dean's spits out, "Suck my cock, pretty boy."

Not needing anymore encouragement, Sam wraps his mouth around the thick cock. Dean's grip tightens in Sam's hair as he tries not to face fuck him. Sam's cheeks hollow as he sucks around the fat member. His tongue dances along the shaft and tickles the slit at the end. Dean's let out a loud groan that echoes in the bathroom. "Goddamnit, Sammy. You are talented."

Sam hums in response and doesn't let up on his oral onslaught.

After a few minutes, Dean can feel himself reaching the edge and, reluctantly, he pushes Sam off his cock. "That feels so good, baby brother. But I got other plans for you."

Dean pulls Sam to his feet and wraps his arms around him. He pulls him in for a deep kiss and presses their chests together. Sam's hand slide down and squeezes Dean's tight ass in response. Grabbing the plain bar of soap, Dean rubs up and down Sam's back and lathers him up. Once his entire body is sufficiently soapy, Sam takes the bar away from Dean and returns the favour. The warm water rinses away the soap and the dirt from their bodies.

Turning the tap, the water shuts off and Dean exits the shower. He hands a towel to Sam before briskly wrapping one around his own waist. "Get yourself dry. I'm going to go set up out there."

Sam watches him leave the bathroom before rubbing the soft, white material all over his body. He steps out of the shower and briefly inspects his injury. It looks clean and the stitches are tight. He runs the towel over his hair one last time before tossing it on the floor. Taking a deep breath, he reaches for the door handle and steps into the main room of the cabin.

The fire is roaring, and snow is falling heavily outside. The only source of light comes from the fireplace and the cool light of the moon. Dean is still wearing his towel while he pulls two beers from the fridge. Sam glances down and sees that he has placed all the pillows and blankets in front of the fireplace. He smiles shyly at Dean and accepts the beer as Dean admires his nakedness.

Both Sam and Dean sit on the blankets with their backs against the couch. The fire flickers in front of them and shadows tremble against their skin. Their shoulders press into one another's as they swig back their beers. Dean rests his palm on Sam's bare thigh and Sam eases his head onto his brother's shoulder.

"Let's just stay here forever, Sammy. Just you and me."

Sam smiles softly, "Ok Dean. Whatever you say."

Dean places his beer down and turns to kiss Sam on the forehead. Drinking in the intimate touch, Sam abandons his beer and turns to look at Dean. His eyes flash against the flames.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Sammy," Dean whispers as he raises his hand to clutch Sam's chin and pull his face closer.

Their lips frantically tread against one another's. Need fuels their movements and Dean clasps his hand around Sam's neck. A soft moan escapes Sam's lips as Dean slips his tongue into his mouth.

Silently, Dean shifts Sam closer to the fire and into the middle of the blanket. He crawls to his knees and lays Sam on his back underneath him. His body covers his younger brother's and Sam skirts his fingers along Dean's hips, removing the towel and tossing it onto the couch. Their lips never break their embrace.

Sam glides his fingers along the dip on Dean's back and caress the scars that cover his shoulders. Dean uses one arm to brace himself against the floor while the other one crosses down Sam's side. He's incredibly careful to avoid bumping Sam's wound.

Their cocks rest stiffly between them and continuously smack into each other's stomachs. Dean reaches down and wraps his fist around his little brother's cock. Sam sharply inhales and arches his back. "Fuck Dean."

Dean simply smirks and strokes his member. "Yea, you like it when I touch you like that, little brother?"

Sam nods weakly and reaches down to squeeze Dean's firm ass, thrusting up into him slightly. "I love it, Dean. But I kinda want you to touch me somewhere else..."

Pulling his head away from him, Dean peers down at Sam. "Oh really?," he asks while arching his eyebrow. "And where might that be?"

Muttering something under his breath, Sam's face reddens.

"You gotta speak up, little brother."

"My ass," Sam whimpers softly.

"Where?"

"My ass, Dean! My ass! I need you to fuck my ass," Sam hollers.

Dean chuckles, "Well, calm down! You don't have to yell."

Sam's eye roll turns into his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Dean laps at his collarbone and abandons his cock. His hand tickles lower and he pushes Sam's legs farther apart. Reaching down, Dean's fingers brush against his sensitive, little hole and Sam shudders.

Dean grins into his chest. "Yea, you like it when I touch you there, don't you?"

A low whimper is Sam's only response.

"You want me to put my cock there, Sammy? You want me to spread your tight little hole?"

"Oh, fuck yes," Sam responds breathlessly. "I need you to fuck me Dean."

"Well, I gotta get you warmed up first," Dean smiles slyly before quickly sitting up and pushing Sam's legs into his chest. "Hold your legs for me, Sammy."

With that, Dean shimmies down, so he's laying on the floor with his head between Sam's thighs. His large palms clasped his ass and pulled his cheeks apart. Without any warning, he lunges forward and plunges his tongue against the tight hole.

The noise Sam makes is somewhere between a shriek and a groan. His cock pulsates at the sensation and he sucks in his breath. "Fuck, Dean. That feels so fucking good."

Dean responds by driving his tongue harder into his little brother. Sam's hips buck against him as he moans from his chest. Dean's hold on his ass tightens.

"Listen, Sammy," Dean mumbles between licks, "I want you to rub your cock while I do this. Can you do that for me?"

Sam nods his head and whimpers as he reaches down between his legs. He fists his own cock and strokes his length. The combination of Dean's tongue and the pressure on his cock sends him reeling. He pants as he tries to control his breath.

Slowly, Dean slides a single finger into Sam's hole. Sam growls at the movement and tries not to clench. "Just relax for me, baby. You got this," Dean coaxes. Smoothly, he grabs the bottle of lube that he had set out next to the couch and squirts some into his hand to warm it up.

Sam continues to stroke his cock as Dean slips a lube covered finger into him. This time it goes in easier, but it is still unbelievably tight. Dean watches mesmerized as his finger disappears and stares as Sam strokes his thick cock. "You look so good for me, baby brother. I can't wait to fuck this sweet ass of yours."

Then Dean slides a second finger into Sam. Sam grimaces, but revels in the pleasure. He finds himself trying to hump against Dean's fingers. Dean smirks, "Someone's a little eager. Don't worry, Sammy. Gonna open you up, so I can fuck you real good."

As Dean begins to scissor him, Sam whines, "Please, Dean. I need you. Please just fuck me."

Dean peers up at Sam and lust takes over him. His eyes are clouded with desire and his cock strains between his legs. He growls as he instantly withdraws his fingers from Sam and props himself up. Sam whimpers at the loss.

Kneeling between Sam's legs, Dean opens the bottle of lube again and hastily covers his cock in the liquid. Sam's legs fall around Dean's waste and wraps around his backside. He stares into his brother's bright green eyes.

Staring right back, Dean begins to rub the tip of his cock against Sam's hole. "You want me to fuck you, baby brother? You want your big brother's big dick?," Dean snarls.

"Yes, Dean please. Fill me with your big fucking cock."

Not needing anymore encouragement, Dean presses his dick into Sam's entrance. Sam hisses as he spreads to accommodate Dean's thickness. Dean was slow, but firm in his thrust. When he's was completely seated inside Sam and his balls sway against his ass, Dean pauses.

"Holy fuck, Sammy. You are so freaking tight. How ya' doing?"

Sam smiles up at him weakly. "You're splitting me in half, Dean. But it feels so fucking food."

Looking down lovingly, Dean begins to withdraw from Sam. They both curse lightly under their breath.

It's like fucking into a vice, but eventually they find a rhythm and Dean picks up the pace. "God, it feels so good baby brother. Talk to me. Tell me how much you like it."

"I love your cock inside of me. I feel so stretched and so full. My cock won't stop twitching."

"Oh yea?," Dean goads, "Pump your cock for me, Sammy. I want to make you cum real hard."

Sam groans as his hand finds his cock again. He pumps his length as his fingers continuously graze against Dean's abdomen. Dean leans down and peppers Sam's collarbone with kisses before suctioning onto his throat. A deep growl from the bottom of Sam's chest rumbles to his lips.

His hips jutt forcefully into Sam's ass as Dean began to increase his pace. His own pleasure mounting steadily. Biting softly into Sam's neck makes the younger boy let out a squeal.

"Oh god, Dean. I'm getting close. You just feel so good."

"Yea, Sam. I want you to cum with me. I want you to cum so fucking hard. Don't let go of your cock," Dean growls into Sam's chest. Their skin is covered with a layer of sweat and their cocks ache for release.

Dean's pace becomes animalistic as he pounds into Sam's hole. Sam shouts incoherent words as he feels himself falling over the edge. Dean's cock presses hard into his prostate with every thrust. "Fuck Dean. I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum so fucking hard."

"Yea cum for me, Sammy. Cum for me as I fill your ass."

A silent cry strangles Sam and his cock throbs as his ass clenches. Ropes of cum spray over his stomach and chest and coat Dean as well. The sticky residue binding them together. Pins and needles fill Sam's body and white lights flash before his eyes.

Sam's ass, clutching at the cock inside him, sends Dean over the edge. "Oh fuck, Sammy!," Dean curses as he spurts deep into his little brother's ass. His cock pulsates inside Sam and sweat beads down his face. His head collapses into Sam's chest and he is barely able to keep himself from completely collapsing on top of him.

The brothers pant heavily and their chests heave. Dean presses a quick kiss into Sam's lips before carefully withdrawing from him. Sam moans lowly as Dean's cock pops out of him. He can feel the cum pooling in his ass and he can feel it dripping out.

Dean reaches for the towel that was discarded on the couch and pats Sam off, carefully making sure that his injury is unharmed. He then wipes himself off before laying down next to Sam, pulling the extra blanket over top of them.

As Dean lays on his back, Sam snuggles into his side and rests his head on his chest. The firelight dances across their skin and warms their bodies. Softly, Dean runs his fingers through his brother's long hair and kisses the top of his head.

"I love you Dean. I really do," Sam whispers underneath him.

"I love you too, Sammy," Dean replies, his heart completely full.


End file.
